Craftiness feeling of love
by Verochi chan
Summary: Kyuubi dan Itachi bermusuhan, akankah mereka bisa bersatu ketika ada orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka bersama sifat dan perasaan licik dalam hati Kyuubi? ItaKyuu, Rape, Yaoi. RnR.


Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rate:M

Pair: ItaKyuu (yang lain lihat saja!)

Warning:YAOI, Rape, Sho-ai, typo(s), OOC, OC de el el

Yang tidak suka silahkan menyingkir!

* * *

Ini Fic pesanan adek aku Hikari Vongola dari sebulan yang lalu:)

Maaf baru di publish, maklum puasa masa mublish rate M==

Silahkan dibaca Dek .ItaKyuu

jahahaha

* * *

Pletak..  
Pletak..  
Pletak..  
Suara kertas dan kepala yang saling berbenturan(?) menggema disebuah ruangan Kelas XII.

Sroeeeekkk..

Seorang pemuda beiris Rubby kembali menyobeki sebuah buku dan mulai mengepalnya menjadi bulat.

"Rasakan ini, Keriput!" Gumamnya dengan sebuah senyum dan iapun mulai melempar bulatan kertas tersebut pada seorang pemuda didepannya.

Pletak..  
Bulatan kertas tersebut kembali mendarat dan jatuh tepat di atas kepala seorang pemuda beriris Onyks.

Kesal. Pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut mulai kesal ketika pemuda didepannya tak membalas barang sedikitpun.

Srrroeeekkk.

Pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut mulai menyobeki bukunya kembali.  
"Coba yang ini, keriput!" Ucapnya kesal.

Pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut mulai membidik sasarannya kembali dan saat ia akan melemparnya, tiba-tiba..

"Tuan Namikaze!?" Panggil suara Baritone yang langsung membuat sang pelaku pelemparan memberhentikan aksinya. "Kalau kau tidak membutuhkan ketas-ketas itu, kau bisa langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah, bukan ke kepala orang lain!" Ucap Pria berambut perak dan bermasker tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. "Aku bisa saja langsung menghukum mu untuk berdiri didepan kelas dan kalau perlu sambil bernyanyi!" Tambahnya lagi yang langsung membuat sang pelaku meneguk ludah ngeri.

"Kalau begitu.. saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Kakashi-Sensei." Ucap pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut takut.

"Bagus." Ucap Kakashi sang Guru dengan senyuman yang tak mungkin terlihat dari balik maskernya. "Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan tugas kalian!" Tambahnya lagi.

Plak..  
Tiba-tiba sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat dimeja pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut.

Dan dengan kesal ia pun mulai membuka isi gulungan ditangannya.  
'Kenapa kau tidak kedepan saja, Kyuu? padahal aku lebih suka melihatmu ketika bernyanyi dengan bodohnya.'

Twitch..  
Sebuah perempatan mulai bertengger manis di jidat pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut.

Ia mulai menggeram dan dengan kesal iapun langsung menyobek-nyobek kertas tersebut.  
"Dasar keriput sialan!" Makinya pada pria di depannya.

Kring kring kring..

Bell tanda Istirahat pun mulai berbunyi dan dengan cepat ruangan kelaspun menjadi kosong karena Siswa-Siswi tersebut akan menyibukkan perut mereka dikantin.

"Kita mau duduk dimana, Itachi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang bernama Deidara pada pemuda yang ia panggil Itachi tadi.

"Kita duduk saja disebelah sana." Ucap gadis berambut biru bernama Konan menyarankan pada teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu? bisa-bisa seluruh tempat disini penuh dan kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk." Celoteh pemuda yang wajahnya dipenuhi piercing, Pain.

"Hn.." Sahut pemuda beriris Onyks tersebut tidak jelas. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan tiba-tiba saja langkah mereka terhenti oleh ulah pemuda beriris Rubby dan berambut merah keorangean bernama Kyuubi yang menumpahkan Juicenya ke seragam Itachi.

"Oh.. maaf 'kan saya Tuan Itachi Keriput.. saya telah menumpahkan Juice buah di baju anda, dan saya tidak melihat kalau anda akan lewat sini...hahahaha" Ucapnnya diiringi dengan tawanya dan teman-temannya.

Kesal. Teman-teman dari pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut terlihat mulai kesal.  
"Bilang saja kalau kau sengaja, Kyuubi!" Bentak Deidara kesal.

"Ya ampun, Deidara.. suaramu kencang sekali, bisa-bisa semua kaca diruangan ini pecah semua, hahaha." Ucap pemuda beriris Hazel bernama Shukaku pada bemuda bernama Deidara.

"Kami sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian, jadi.. pergilah!" Perintah Konan pada orang-orang didepannya.

"Uhhh.. takut..hahaha" Ledek Kyuubi dan langsung membuat teman-temannya kembali tertawa. "Okay.. tinggal satu sentuhan lagi." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan langsung ia gunakan untuk memotret Itachi yang baju sergamnya kotor dan basah.

"Sudahlah.. tinggalkan saja mereka yang tidak berguna ini." Ucap Sasori dingin dan langsung diikuti teman-temannya.

"Eh.. tunggu Keriput!, mungkin aku sedang berbaik hati, dan aku cuma mau bilang kalau tali sepatumu lepas!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan sebuah se-nyum. "Dan aku tidak mau jika kau terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena tali sepatumu itu, hahaha.." Tambah Kyuubi dengan tawa nistanya diiringi dengan tawa teman-temannya lagi.

Dan dengan mengambil gaya jongkok. Itachi atau yang telah Kyuubi sebut tadi, Keriput. Mulai membenarkan tali sepatunya tepat dihadapan Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, teman-teman ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ajak Kyuubi pada teman-temannya, dan dengan itu Kyuubi pun mulai melangkah mendahului teman-temannya.

Selahkah..  
Dua langkah..

Ti-..  
Duk..  
Tubuh Kyuubi mulai limbung ketika secara tidak sengaja ia tersandung kaki salah satu temannya yang berambut merah.

"Kyuubi." Teriak pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah sedikit mirip kera dan bernama, Goku.

Wush..  
Dengan gerakan slow motion tubuh Kyuubi perlahan terus mengapung diudara sementara teman-temannya mulai menutup mata secara per-la-han~.

Dan dengan gerakan Slow motion juga Itachi mulai mendongak diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang ikut-ikutan menutup mata.

Cup~  
Hening.

Seluruh ruangan Kantin yang tadinya ramai dan berisik tiba-tiba mendadak jadi hening ditambah dengan mulut mengaga mereka yang dibuka sedemikian lebar.

Pleteng tang.  
Sauara yang berasal dari sebuah sendok yang terjatuh dari tangan salah satu siswa menggema dengan kerasnya diseluruh ruangan Kantin.  
Gedubrak.

Sekarang mulai terdengar suara jatuhnya tubuh seorang Siswi dari asal ia duduk. Sementara itu teman-teman dari Itachi dan Kyuubi mulai menatap horror kearah mereka.

Tepatnya kearah bibir mereka yang bersentuhan.

Plak.

"Kyaaaa.." Teriak Kyuubi setelah berhasil menampar pipi porselen Itachi.

"Tidakkk.. ciuman pertamaku~" Rengeknya lagi sambil menutup mulutnya dan langsung berlari dari tempat kejadian.  
Diam.

Itachi masih terdiam ditempatnya sekarang. Otaknya yang biasanya pintar dan encer dalam bidang mata pelajaran apapun kini sedang keksusahan mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Cium-an?" Gumanya pelan nyaris tidak terdengar dan tangan porselennya pun mulai mengelus pipinya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Itachi.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Deidara pada Itachi yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.  
"Err.. teman-teman ayo kita susul Kyuubi." Ajak seorang gadis bertubuh montok dan berdada besar, Tsunade.

"I-iya.."  
"Baiklah.."  
"Hu-um" Sahut ketiga temanya masing-masing dan dengan itu mereka berempat pun mulai pergi menyusul Kyuubi.

Sementara itu.

"Kurang ajar! sialan.. dasar keriput berengsek!" Maki Kyuubi disebuah Toilet sambil mencuci habis-habisan bibirnya.

"Kyuu.. kau disini?" Tanya Goku yang diikuti Saiken dan Shukaku.  
"Tidak!" Bentak Kyuubi sewot dan teman-temannya hanya mampu menghela napas berat.

Tok tok tok..  
"Hei kalian.! lebih cepat sedikit! aku tidak mau berada diluar sedirian!" Omel Tsunade dari balik pintu Toilet.

"Sebentar, Honey.." Sahut Saiken dan langsung mebuat Tsunade emosi.  
"Apa katamu, Honey?, awas kalau sampai kau keluar! akan ku hajar kau, Saiken!" Ucap Tsunade mulai mengancam.

"Berhentilah menggoda, Tsunade Saiken." Ucap Goku memperingati.

"Hahaha.. habis dia enak kalau digodai." Ucap Saiken watados.

"BERISIK! kalian malah membuat otak ku tambah pusing tahu!" Bentak Kyuubi pada teman-temannya. "Minggir kalian!" Ucap Kyuubi diiringi dengan tubrukan pada masing-masing temannya.

"Apa sebegitu buruknya kehilangan ciuman pertama?" Tanya Goku dan langsung dijawab angkatan bahu dari kedua temannya.

Tik tok tik tok.  
Suara dari sebuah jam diruangan tersebut menggema dengan kerasnya dikarnakan murid-murid yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada ulangan Sejarah ini.

'Sial.. aku tidak menghapal kemarin.. bagaimana ini?' Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengigiti ujung pensilnya.

"Apa ada masalah Tuan Kurama Namikaze?" Tanya sang guru sejarah sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Kyuubi.

"Eer...tidak Asuma-Sensei." Jawab Kyuubi tanpa melihat kearah Guru bernama Asuma tersebut.

'Sial sial sial!' Rutuk Kyuubi memukuli kepalanya.  
"Pppsss.. pssshh" Terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil kearah Kyuubi dan iapun mulai menyahut kearah gadis tersebut.

Dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya Kyuubi seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'. Dan dengan sebuah senyum gadis berambut pirang dikepang tersebut langsung memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya.

Sungguh disaat itu juga Kyuubi seakan ingin memeluk gadis cantik bernama Yugito Nii tersebut karena telah sukarela memberikakan hasil jawabannya kepada Kyuubi.

Kring Kring kring..  
Dan tak lama setelah itu Bell tanda berakhirnya mata pelajaran Sejerah pun mulai berbunyi.

"Akhirnyaa.." Ucap Kyuubi lega sambil menyandarkan pungungnya kebelakang dan tak lama setelah itu Yugito pun mendatanginya.

"Oh hay, Yugito.. Thank's ya atas yang tadi." Ucap Kyuubi santai.

"Tidak masalah.. asal kau senang." Ucap Yugito dengan senyuman manisnya. Sementara itu diarah depan meja Kyuubi terlihat si Kerip... Ma-maksudnya Itachi sedang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Kyuu-chan!" Gumam Itachi nyaris tak terdengar dengan seringai yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Senpai.." Panggil bocah autis sambil mengemuti permen loli berwarna Orange. Namun yang dipanggil malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Senpai suka dia ya?" Ucap si bocah autis atau bisa kita panggil, Tobi a.k.a Obito sambil duduk-duduk tidak sopan dimeja Itachi. "Mengaku saja Senpai." Tambahnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi dingin. Tobi, mulai menghela napasnya dan ia pun mulai menunjuk seseorang dengan ekor matanya membuat Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak!" Tandas Itachi tiba-tiba. "Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Perintah Itachi.  
"Huh.. dasar Senpai pembohong!" Rutuk Tobi kesal lalu iapun mulai berlalu.

Diam.  
Itachi mulai terdiam dimejanya sendiri sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang datang mendekatinya atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria cantik a.k.a Deidara.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Deidara lembut namun Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria cantik tersebut mulai tersenyum dan iapun mulai mengelus helaian rambut hitam Itachi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senyum dan tawa diwajah seseorang langsung hilang seketika ketika iris Rubby nya melihat pemandangan diantara ItaDei.

"Hei, Kyuu.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Goku kepada Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam ditengah tawanya.

Saiken dan Shukaku langsung menengok kearah Kyuubi melihat dan merekapun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Kyuubi lagi.

"Kenapa dengan anak Ice itu?" Tanya Saiken.  
"Entahlah.." Jawab Shukaku sambil melihat tatapan cemburu dimata sahabatnya, Kyuubi.

Krrriiinnggg..  
Suara Bell panjang tanda berakhirnya semua mata pelajaran pun mulai berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

"Itachi.. kau mau ke TK 'kan? aku ikut ya?" Ucap Deidara pada Itachi yang dari tadi menatap kearah seseorang.

Merasa ucapannya tak didengar lawan bicaranya, Deidara pun berinisiatif menarik rambut kuda Itachi.  
"Sshh.." Ringgis Itachi.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau mendengarku!" Rutuk Deidara kesal namun Itachi tak menaggapinya.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba dan dengan riang Deidara pun langsung mengangguk.

Sementara itu didalam kelas terlihat Kyuubi masih terdiam di mejanya sampai sekarang.  
"Oi, Kyuu.. kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Saiken.

Namun yang ditanya malah diam tak menjawab.  
"Hei.. apa kalian mau diam saja disitu?" Tanya Tsunade prustasi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Honey.." Sahut Saiken yang langsung membuat Tsunade kesal lagi.  
"Errr..." Gram Tsunade.

"Ayo, Kyuu.." Ajak Saiken lagi.  
"Kalian saja yang duluan." Potong Shukaku.  
"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya." Tambah Goku dan Shukaku pun mengangguk.

Kini dikelas tersebut yang ada hanyalah Kyuubi dan Shukaku yang masih terdiam disatu meja.  
"Ayo kita pulang, Kyuu.." Ajak Shukaku.

"Aku mau ke TK dulu!" Ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Shukaku.  
"Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?" Tanya Shukaku pada dirinya sendiri.

Disebuh Taman Kanak-kanak terlihat dua orang bocah yang satu berambut durian dan yang saru berambut... pantat ayam, sedang duduk disatu ayunan.

"Nah, Naru..yang ini Kaasan-ku.. yang nanti akan jadi Kaasan mu juga kalau kita sudah menikah, dan yang ini, Tousan-ku."

"Touchan Cacu juga akan jadi Toucan, Nalu?" Potong bocah berambut duren tersebut sambil menatap kearah bocah disebelahnya.

Glek..  
Anak berambut model pantat ayam tersebut mulai meneguk ludah setelah melihat pose imut dari teman durennya ini.

Rasanya bocah mesum mirip ayam ini ingin cepat-cepat dewasa dan bisa menikahi bocah manis disebelahnya.

"Lalu yang ini ciapa?" Tanya bocah duren tersebut menunjuk layar Handpnone bocah pantat ayam tersebut.

"Oh.. yang ini Anikiku, Itachi-nii." Kata bocah pantat ayam tersebut malas.

"Juga akan jadi nii-chan, Nalu?" Tanya bocah imut tersebut.  
"Tidak perlu, Itachi-nii itu tidak ramah, dia jahat dan.. berkerip..!"  
"Apa?" Potong seseorang dari belakang mereka.  
"Kyaaa..."  
Gedubrak.

"Aniki.. jangan kagetkan Naru! diakan jadi terjatuh!" Ucap bocah pantat ayam tersebut murka sambil menolong duren kesayangannya.

"hn..." Sahut Itachi yang ternyata adalah kakak dari bocah pantat ayam tersebut. "Ayo pulang, Sasuke!" Ajak Itachi pada adiknya yang ia panggil Sasuke.

"Tidak! aku mau menunggu Naru sampai nii-channya yang seperti rubah galak datang!" Tolak Sasuke pada Itachi.  
"Rubah?" Tanya Deidara.

"Oh.. rupanya ada nii-chan Dei." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengedip-ngedipakn matanya beberapa kali, sedangkan bocah duren yang tadi ditolong Sasuke mulai menggembungkan pipinya merasa tak dianggap.

"Naruto! ayo pulang!" Ucap Suara baritone yang langsung membuat bocah duren tersebut tersenyum senang.  
"Nii-chan.." Teriak girang bocah duren tersebut sambil berlari kearah pemuda yang jauhnya beberapa meter darinya.

"Stop!" Ucap pemuda tersebut memperingati adiknya agar tidak memeluknya.  
"Hu-uh.." Si bocah duren tersebut atau bisa kita panggil, Naruto mulai mengembungkan pipi kesal.

"Kalau begitu biar Shukaku-nii saja yang peluk, Naru bagaimana?" Tanya Shukaku dan langsung ditatap berbinar oleh Naruto.

"Bo..."  
"Tidak!" Potong Sasuke.  
"APA?" Tanya Kyuubi.  
"Heh anak ayam apa maksudmu dengan kata tidak?" Tanya Kyuubi sedikit menyentak.

"Kyuu.. kau tidak boleh terlalu kasar pada anak kecil." Ucap Deidara emosi dan Kyuubi pun mulai tertawa sejejadinya membuat Naruto khawatir dan takut.

"Kyuu-nii.." Panggil Naruto sambil menarik-narik seragam Kyuubi.

"Hahahaha.."

"Kyuu.." Panggil Shukaku bingung sementara duo Uchiha mulai mengangkat alis bingung.  
"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Deidara kesal.

"Kau... hahaha.. kalian.. hahaha.. anak ayam ini? hahaha.." Ucap Kyuubi masih diiringi tawa dan sesekali ia menghapus sedikit air dimatanya karena terlalu asik tertawa.

"Ita-nii.. Rubah gila itu temanmu ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Kyuubi.  
"Bukan!" Ucap Itachi dingin.  
Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menghentikan tawanya. Dan dengan cepat ia pun langsung menggendong Naruto.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak Kyuubi pada Shukaku.  
"Tapi nii-chan.." Ucap Naruto  
"Diam!" Bentak Kyuubi pada Naruto.  
"Hiks.." Naruto mulai terisak karena takut dengan nada bicara Kyuubi.

Dan dengan tanpa pamit pada Duo Uchiha plus Deidara tentunya, Kyuubi pun langsung pergi dari Taman tersebut dan Shukaku hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Rubah itu jahat sekali sudah membuat Naru-ku menangis!" Rutuk Sasuke kesal.  
"Naru mu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Iya.. Naru-ku!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?" Balas Deidara bingung."Aniki.. ayo pulang.. matahari sudah mau tenggelam." Rengek Sasuke pada Itachi yang masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Tachi?.." Panggil Deidara khawatir.  
"Keripuuutt! Panggil Sasuke kesal dan langsung membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Itachi dingin dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Deidara.

Sementara itu disebuah mobil berwarna merah bergambar Rubah ekor sembilan. Terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Kyuu.. pelan-pelan..." Perintah Shukaku sambil berpegangan erat pada sabuk pengamannya.

Sementara Naruto, dia tak henti-hentinya menangis karena saking takutnya.

"Kyuu.." Panggil Shukaku sekali lagi namun Kyuubi tak menyahut sedikitpun.

Yang ada malah ia menginjak pedal gasnya semakin cepat dan Kyuubi pun mulai tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Hahaha.. siapkan surat wasiat kalian kalau sampai kita mati hari ini hahaha.." Ucap Kyuubi sableng dan langsung membuat Shukaku menghoror.

"Huee.. Cacuu.. Nalu takuutt." Rengek Naruto sambil menggigit baju seragamnya.

"DIAM!" Bentak Kyuubi emosi.  
"...Hiks..."  
"Kyuu.. kau ini kenapa? kita bisa celaka jika kau mengendarai mobil seperti ini." Ucap Shukaku lagi.

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Kyuubi pada Shukaku.  
TIN TIN... TIN TIN..  
Suara dari beberapa klakson mobil yang dilewati Mobil Kyuubi secara ugal-ugalan.

"Hahahaha, Neraka.. kami datang!" Ucap Kyuubi mulai sinting. Tiba-tiba.  
CKIITT..

Dengan cepat Kyuubi mengerem Mobilnya ketika ia tahu Mobil siapa yang ada didepannya.  
"Tck.." Kyuubi mulai berdecak kesal.

Sedangkan Shukaku dan Naruto mulai bernapas lega.  
"Kau dalam masalah anak muda!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

Skip time.

Terlihat disebuah rumah yang terbilang sederhana namun mewah seorang wanita cantik sedang berceramah panjang lebar hingga malam tiba.

Sementara yang diceramahi malah asik mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari airphonenya.  
"KURAMA!" Bentak wanita itu kesal ketika yang diceramahi tak menyahut padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal namun yang ditanya malah terlihat lebih kesal lagi.  
"Kaachan.. Kachan.. jangan malah-malah cama, nii-chan .." Ucap Naruto mulai mengintrupeksi ketegangan diantara Ibu dan Anak tersebut.

"Okay.. tidak ada masalah lagi 'kan? aku mau tidur!" Ucap Kyuubi santai dan iapun mulai berlalu.

"APA? AKU BELUM SELSAI ANAK BODOH.. KEMBALI KAU!" Sentak wanita cantik tersebut dengan wajah yang mulai menyamai warna rambutnya.

Brak..  
Pintu kamar mulai tertutup dengan kasarnya menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah keorangean yang langsung menerjang tempat tidurnya.

Hening.

Suasana dikamar tersebut begitu hening, tak ada suara sedikitpun dan yang ada hanyalah sebuah isakan.

Tunggu, seorang Kyuubi terisak? itu artinya dia me-na-ngis?

PRANG..  
Suara dari sebuah cermin yang hancur setelah berhasil ditabrak sebuah jam weker.

"Sialan kau! bajingan kau! kurang ajar! hiks.. arrggghh.." Maki Kyuubi sambil memukuli bantal gulingnya. "Akan ku bunuh kau sialan!" Ucapnya lagi emosi.

Dan dengan cepat Kyuubi pun langsung mengambil Handphonenya dan dengan cepat pula jari-jari tersebut terus bergerak membuka beberapa folder,

Terus dan terus. Kyuubi masih terus menggerakkan ibu jarinya di atas tombol keyboard tersebut.

Berhenti. Jari tersebut mulai berhenti disebuah folder yang berisi beberapa poto seorang pemuda yang sering ia jahili.

Dimulai dari poto pemuda tersebut terjatuh, ditaburi sobekan kertas, didorong ke lumpurdan dan terus terus dan teruss..dan yang terakhir, disiram air jush.

"Dasar keriput sialan, aku benci kau!" Rutuknya kesal sambil membentak layar Handponenya.

Dan sementara itu.

Huachi..  
Suara bersin dari seorang pemuda tampan beriris Onyks menggema diseluruh ruangan kamarnya.

Kriiieettt..  
Suara dari sebuah pintu yang mulai terbuka dan menampakkan seorang bocah kecil berambut model pantat ayam.

"Heii Aniki.. tadi kau yang bersin ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalnya.  
"Hn.." Sahut Itachi singkat.

Alis Sasuke mulai mengernyit ketika dilihatnya sang kakak terus sibuk dengan Laptop dipangkuannya.

Dengan lihai kaki-kaki kecil tersebut mulai menaiki ranjang King size sang kakak.

Kedip tatap kedip tatap kedip.  
Hening.

"HWAAA... ITU 'KAN GAMBAR WAJAH RUBAH GALAK ITU!" Teriak Sasuke membahana yang langsung membuat Itachi menutup layar Laptopnya kaget.

"Otouto.. ke-kenapa kau masih disini?" Tapnya Itachi sedikit tergagap.

"Salah sendiri karena terus sibuk dengan kotak ini!" Ucap Sasuke santai.  
"Pergi Otouto!" Perintah Itachi.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Sasuke!  
"Otouto!"  
"Tidak mau, keripuutt! Ucap Sasuke dibuat-buat.

"Jangan panggil aku keriput!" Perintah Itachi.  
"Lalu kenapa Rubah galak itu boleh memmanggilmu keriput? Tanya Sasuke.

"Kecuali dia!" Balas Itachi yang langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke pun mulai turun dari ranjang Itachi, mendekati pintu keluar, dan.

"Ternyata benar kata Obito-nii, kalau kau memang jatuh cinta pada Rubah galak itu!"  
BRUK..

Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu tersebut dengan rapat.  
Hening..

"AARRRGGHHH OTOUTOOO.." Teriak Itachi menggema dikediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Dan keesokan harinya suasana dikantin disekolah suasana masih terlihat wajar seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang aneh sedikitpun, bahkan.. tidak ada yang mempermasalhkan kejadian memalukan ItaKyuu dikantin kemarin. Disebuah meja paling ujung terlihat Kyuubi bersama ke-4 temannya sedang makan bersama sambil bercanda tawa. Sampai tiba-tiba tawa Kyuubi terhenti ketika ia merasakan guyuran air mengalir dari kepalanya. Sedangkan keempat teman Kyuubi menatap tak percaya dengan mulut menganga.

"Ya Tuhan.. maaf 'kan aku Kyuu-chan.. aku sengaja mengguyur kepalamu dengan air mineral ini." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya. Geram. Kyuubi mulai terlihat geram.

"Wow.. kerja bagus, Tachi." Puji pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Sasori.  
"Itu mudah." Balas Itachi singkat, dan.

Syuuuurr.  
"Oh.. maaf 'kan saya juga Tuan Keriput karena saya juga sengaja menumpahkan jush saya dikepala anda.

Diam. Itachi terdiam dan tiba-tiba.  
Clapc.  
Itachi melemparkan semangkuk Ice Cream dibaju seragam, Kyuubi.  
"Kau.." Geram Kyuubi.

Wushh..

Tiba-tiba sebuah Sushi melayang kerah Itachi, namun dengan gesit ia dapat menghindar.

Pluk.  
Sushi tersebut jatuh dan mendarat tepat dikepala Pain salah satu dari teman Itachi.

"OH MY GoD.. ada Sushi dikepalamu, Sayang." Ucap Konan sang Kekasih.

"Arrgh.. APA-APA AN INI?" Tanya Pain murka dan tiba-tiba.

Hap.  
Sebuah Sushi masuk kedalam mulut Pain dengan mulusnya.  
Gedubrak.

Dan akhirnya Pain pun pingsan karena tersedak.

"OH NO!.." Jerit Konan lebay.

Sementara itu ItaKyuu masih sibuk melempari satu sama lain dengan makanan.

"Terima ini!" Ucap Kyuubi yang melempar sesuatu kearah Itachi namun meleset dan mengenai wajah Sasori.

"Sial.." Ucap Sasori kesal dan iapun mulai melempar makanan lain kearah Kyuubi namun meleset dan malah mengenai Shukaku.

"Arrrghh.. seragamku.." Murkanya dan langsung mengambil setusuk Dango dan melemparnya kearah Sasori.

Wush...  
Hap.

Dango-dango tersebut dengan mulus masuk kedalam mulut seorang pemuda gemuk.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dalam perang makanan tersebut ada sebuah senyum dan tawaan yang dilontarkan Kyuubi, begitu pula dengan Itachi.

Wush..  
Clek.  
Tiba-tiba seekor siput terlempar dan mendarat dimeja Tsunade dan Saiken dan entah dari mana.

"WAH.. SIPUT" Ucap mereka berdua serempak dan langsung membuat bereka berdua juga blushing.

"Hahaha.. terima yang ini Keriput!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil melempar Sandwich kearah Itachi namun meleset dan..

"Anak-an..."  
Hap.

Semua Siswa Siswi sontak terdiam ditempat ketika mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

Seorang Guru berambut jamur dan berwajah Sandwich.. Oke.. Sandwic lemparan Kyuubi! dan bukan itu wajahnya.

"KURAMA NAMIKAZE" Geramnya sambil memakan sisa Sandwich di wajahnnya. "IKUT AKU SEKARANG! Tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi si Keriput ini yang duluan!" Ucap Kyuubi membela diri.  
"Kalau begitu kalian berdua ikut aku!" Perintah Guru tersebut.

Diruang Guru.

"Kalian tahu apa salah kalian?" Tanya Guru tersebut sambil mengarahkan telunjuk di depan muka ItaKyuu.

"Kami mengacaukan Kantin?" Tanya Kyuubi.  
"Ya. dan kalian juga mengotori Kantin! jadi aku akan menghukum kalian!

"Tapi.." Potong Kyuubi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! sekarang kalian bersihkan Kantin tersebut dan JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" Perintah Guru tersebut murka.

"Baik.." Ucap ItaKyuu serempak.

Hening.  
Itachi dan Kyuubi sama-sama terdiam dengan tugas masing-masing.

Tidak bicara, bahkan adu mulut. Namun dapat dilihat jika mata Kyuubi terus tertuju pada Itachi dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Bahkan tak terasa sudah seminggu setelah kejadian diKantin tersebut ItaKyuu kini melakukan perang dingin.

Tak ada kejahilan dari Kyuubi untuk Itachi, tidak ada ledekan bahkan semuanya.  
Hening.

Bahkan teman-teman dari ItaKyuu pun sudah mulai berdamai dan mulai kemana-mana bersama.

Bahkan mereka merasa 'rindu' dengan kelakuan Kyuubi yang kekanak-kanakan dan juga sikap Itachi yang masih bisa ditolelir oleh mereka.

Tapi sekarang, apa? Mereka berdua melakukan perang dingin dan tak mau saling bicara seperti dulu.

Disebuah Kantin dimeja paling ujung telihat teman-teman dari ItaKyuu sedang berkumpul.

"Aku bosan.." Ucap Saiken membuka percakapan.  
"Aku juga." Ucap Konan kemudian.

"Lalu kita harus apa? Itachi dan Kyuubi mungkin memang tidak bisa dipersatukan." Ucap Deidara yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Ma-maksudku.." Ucap Deidara sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya.

"Kyuubi mungkin suka pada Itachi" Ucap Shukaku santai.  
"APA?" Ucap mereka serempak kaget.

"Dapat pendapat dari mana kau, Shukaku?" Tanya Saiken dengan mata melotot dan langsung disetujui anggukan dari yang lain.

"Iya.. maksudnya suka bagaimana? suka ..suka menjahili.. atau suka.." Ucap Konan bingung.  
"Suka-cinta." Tambah Shukaku.

Dan sukses membuat mereka melotot tidak percaya.  
"Kau ingat, Dei? saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi berhenti tertawa setelah Itachi bilang dia bukan temannya?" Tanya Shukaku pada Deidara dan iapun langsung mengangguk.

"Saat itu dia langsung pergi dan menaiki mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Tsunade mulai penasaran.  
"Dia berharap mati!" Ucap Shukaku santai.

"Tck tck tck.. tak ku sangka Rubah seperti dia selicik itu, menyembunyikan perasaan nya dengan cara menjahili teman kita." Ucap Pain ikut bicara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita buat rencana!" Ucap Sasori tiba-tiba dan langsung dikerumuni yang lain. "Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Sasori terkaget.

"Rencananya!" Tambah Goku kemudian.  
"Begini.." Ucap Sasori sambil berbisik-bisik.

Sementara itu disebuah Perpustakaan. Terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang membaca beberapa buku.

Bak.  
Kyuubi mulai menutup bukunya setelah selesai membacanya.  
"Buku yang tidak menarik!" Ucap Kyuubi bosan.

Lalu dengan malas Kyuubi pun mulai membawa buku tersebut untuk menyimpannya ditempat semula.

Dan dengan malas pula ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut.  
Tap.

Langkah Kyuubi terhenti ketika matanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan dimatanya.

"Keriput!" Gumamnya kesal sambil mengepal erat tangannya.

Dipojok ruangan Perpustakaan tersebut terlihat Itachi dan Deidara yang sedang berduan.

Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa tersenyum bahagia atau lebih tepatnya hanya Deidara seorang, karena sang lawan bicara hanya diam tak menganggapi.

Ekor mata Deidara mulai menangkap adanya keberadadaan Kyuubi.

Dengan perlahan ia langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Itachi dan dengan sengaja ia langsung menggenggam tangan Itachi erat.

Panas. Mata Kyuubi serasa terbakar melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi dingin.  
"Tidak.." Jawab Deidara. "Aku cuma mau seperti ini saja." Tambahnya santai.  
BRAK..

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Perpustakaan tertutup dengan kasar dan Itachi mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Kyuu?" Gumam Itachi yang mulai berdiri.  
"Mau kemana, Tachi?" Tanya Deidara sambil memegang erat lengan Itachi.

Namun Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Deidara dan dengan perlahan ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung pergi dari ruang tersebut.

Ada rasa sedih ketika Itachi pergi meninggalkannya sendiri hanya demi Kyuu-bi.  
"Semoga kau bahagia." Gumam Deidara lirih.

Duk Duk Duk.  
Terlihat ditaman Kyuubi terus memukuli pohon didepannya dengan gemas.

Tes.  
Terlihat pula setetes cairan merah kental tercucur dari kepalan tangannya yang mulai memerah dan memar.

Dan tanpa peduli Kyuubi pun terus memukuli pohon tak berdosa tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Sudah merasa sakit?" Tanya suara Baritone yang langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuubi.

"Hum.. rasa sakit ini tidak seperapa!" Balas Kyuubi dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan. "Mau apa kau kesini, Keriput?" Tanyanya lagi yang mulai memukuli pohon didepannya.  
Tap.

Tangan Kyuubi mulai berhenti memukul ketika dirasakannya tangannya tertahan sesuatu.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Keriput!" Perintah Kyuubi emosi.  
"Dan membuat kedua tanganmu tambah sakit?" Ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi dan iapun langsung memukul pohon didepannya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Aku memang tidak peduli denganmu, Kyuu." Ucap Itachi dinggin.  
Deg.

Sakit sekali rasanya hati Kyuubi sekarang ini.  
"Kau bodoh!" Gumam Kyuubi pelan sambil merunduk dan Itachi pun mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh, KAU BODOH, KERIPUT!" Bentak Kyuubi dengan aliran bening dari kedua matanya.  
DUAK.

Dan dengan emosi Kyuubi pun mulai menghajar Itachi sampai tersungkur kebelakang.  
Hening.

Itachi mulai menyentuh pipinya yang memar bercampur dengan darahnya dan darah Kyuubi.  
"Kau bodoh!" Tambahnya Kyuubi lagi.

"Kau itu orang yang sangat sangat dan sangat bodoh! kau kira hati ku tidak sakit ketika kedua mataku melihat kemesraan kalian? atau kedekatan kalian? hatiku sakit.. SAKIT SEKALI KERIPUT BODOH!" Ucap Kyuubi tambah emosi namun Itachi masih terdiam.

"Bahkan kau itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui perasanku padamu!" Tambahnya lagi yang langsung membuat mata Itachi terbelalak.

"Kau bodoh.." Ucap Kyuubi yang mulai mendekatkan diri kearah Itachi dan menghapus bekas darahnya dipipi porselen tersebut.

Dan setelah darah tersebut bersih Kyuubi pun mulai berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang masih mematung.

Sesampainya Kyuubi dikelas ia langsung dihampiri teman-temannya.

"Hai, Kyuu.. kenapa matamu jadi merah semua?" Tanya Goku bingung.  
"Tanganmu.. berdarah?" Tanya Saiken memperhatikan tangan kiri Kyuubi.

Dan tanpa menjawab Kyuubi pun langsung menyambar tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Mau kemana Kyuubi?" Tanya Goku bingung.  
"Tck... mau bolos rupanya." Ucap Tsunade kemudian.

Dan tak lama setelah itu teman-teman dari Itachi mendekati mereka.  
"Bagaimana?" Tanya Konan penasaran.

"Mana kami tahu?" Ucap Saiken kemudian dan tiba-tiba datanglah Deidara.

"Bagaimana, Dei?" Tanya Pain. Namun Deidara tak menjawab dan langsung terduduk ditempatnya.

"Itu artinya kita gagal." Sasori mulai bicara dan mereka pun mulai menghela napas berat sampai Itachi datang.

"Ya Tuhan.. kenapa dengan pipimu, Tachi?" Tanya Konan khawatir.  
"Akhem.." Pain mulai berdehem.

"Hehehe.. maaf.." Ucap Konan yang langsung mendekati Pain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tachi?" Tanya Deidara yang langsung mendekati Itachi dan menyentuh lukanya.

"Aw..sshh" Ringgis Itachi sambil melindungi pipinya.  
"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Deidara terbata.

Pandangan mata Itachi mulai mengarah kearah meja Kyuubi namun ia tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya disana, bahkan tasnya pun tidak ada.

Diam.  
Itachi mulai terdiam dan dengan perlahan ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduknya sendiri.

Teringat olehnya saat Kyuubi menyatakan perasaanya secara tak langsung. Perlahan tangannya mulai mengelus kembali bekas lukanya.

Bahkan ia ingat tamparan Kyuubi dikantin beberapa hari yang lalu gaga-gara ciuman ketidak sengajaan tersebut.

Bahkan Itachi ingat pula saat kejadian pertemuan pertama mereka.  
Flash back.

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, nah..silahkan masuk, Nak." Ucap Guru tersebut mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Mata Itachi mulai terbelalak, ia mulai terpesona akan sosok baru didepannya. Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba terbentuk dibibir Itachi kecil.

"Namaku Kurama Namikaze dan.. salam kenal." Ucap bocah tersebut memperkenalkan diri.  
Ya.. Harus ia akui. Bahwa sang Uchiha Itachi jatuh cinta pada sosok Kyuubi sejak dari kelas 5 SD.

Namun perasaan suka tersebut tiba-tiba hancur ketika Kyuubi keseringan menjahili dirinya tanpa ampun.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa alasan yang pasti kenapa Kyuubi sangat membencinya.

Yang ia tahu. Kyuubi akan berbuat nakal padanya setelah ia berdekatan dengan Dei-dara.  
End Flash back.

Itachi mulai mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Sementara dari meja Sasosri ia melihat tatapan sedih dimata temannya Deidara.

"Sudahlah, Dei.. kau tidak usah bersedih terus." Ucap Sasori yang langsung menyadarkan Deidara dari lamunannya.

"I-iya.." Balas Deidara canggung.

Sorepun tiba. Dan disebuah Taman Kanak-kanak terlihat dua orang bocah yang sedang duduk bersama disebuah ayunan seperti biasa.

"Hu-uh.. nii-chan pasti lama lagi.." Ucap Naruto bosan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru.. aku akan setia menunggumu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya dan langsung membuat bocah disebelahnya senang.

"Wah... Cacu memang baik~" Ucap Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap akan memeluk Sasuke.

"Berhenti!" Perintah suara baritone yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan dua bocah tersebut.

"Nii-chan.." Teriak girang Naruto yang langsung menghambur kepelukan Kyuubi dan kali ini Kyuubi membalas pelukan tersebut.

Sementara bocah pantat ayam yang satunya mulai menatap bosan kearah Kyuubi.

"Ayo pulang, bocah!" Ajak Kyuubi pada adik kecilnya.  
"Huum." Ucap singkat Naruto.

Dan Kyuubi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.  
"Tunggu, Rubah galak!" Perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa bocah pantat ayam?" Tanya Kyuubi dingin.

"Kurasa Aniki-ku menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke santai namun Kyuubi hanya terdiam ditempatnya. "Dan kemarin aku melihat bahwa dia mengoleksi banyak gambar wajahmu!" Tambah bocah itu lagi.

"Nii-chan?" Panggil Naruto yang melihat tingkah kakaknya yang aneh.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba dan iapun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Dasar Rubah tidak berperasaan!" Rutuk Sasuke kesal dan tak lama kemudian Itachi pun datang.

"Ayo pulang, Otouto." Ajak Itachi pada adiknya tersebut.

"Pipimu kenapa, Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidiki.  
"Bukan apa-apa, ayo pulang." Ucap Itachi lagi dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke pun menurutinya.

Malam pun tiba.  
Disebuah kursi taman terlihat Itachi yang sedang melamun sampai tiba-tiba sebuah jari kecil memencet pipinya yang sakit dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sshh.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, Otouto?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengelus memar dipipinya.

"Kau saja boleh ada disini? kenapa aku tidak?" Balas Sasuke dingin dan ia pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Itachi.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian, namun Itachi tak menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Hu-uh.. kalau dia hilang baru tahu rasa kau, Aniki keriput!" Ledek Sasuke yang langsung kabur dari taman tersebut.

"Hilang.." Gumam Itachi. "Otouto!" Panggil Itachi dan sontak Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Katakan pada Kaasan dan Tousan, aku mau keluar sebentar."

Ucapnya yang mulai menuju kearah mobilnya.  
Hening.  
"Huaaaa... Aniki aku ikuuutt.." Rengek Sasuke yang langsung berlari kearah Itachi.

Tatap kedip tatap kedip.

"Tidak!" Tolak Itachi singkat.

"Memangnya kau tahu diamana rumah Rubah galak itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan langkah Itachi.

Hening.

"Memangnya Kau tahu, Otouto?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Tentu saja tahu, aku 'kan calon suami dari keluarga Namikaze!" Ucap Sasuke mulai stres dan membuat kakaknya, Itachi memandangnya aneh.  
"Hn.. baiklah.. tapi kau harus minta ijin dulu pada Kaasan dan Tousan, Otouto." Ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Hu'um!" Balas Sasuke yang mulaii berlari masuk kedalam rumah.  
Skip Time.

"Kau yakin Otouto disini rumahnya?" Tanya Itachi.  
"Iya.. aku masih ingat." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Kalau begitu ayo, Aniki.. aku mau menemui Naru-ku" Rengek Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu mobil disusul Itachi.

Ting nong.  
"Tunggu sebentar.." Sahut wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut.  
Kriieett.

"Siapa ya? dan ada perlu apa?" Tanya wanita cantik tersebut.  
"Oh... perkenalkan saya Uchiha Itachi, saya temannya Kurama, apa Kurama nya ada?" Tanya Itachi sopan dan wanita didepannya langsung ber 'Oh' ria.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendongak melihat pembicaraan Kakaknya dan wanita disebelahnya.

"Oh.. ya ya ya, tadi Kurama pergi keluar sebentar, sepertinya dia pergi ke danau." Jawab wanita cantik tersebut tersenyum ramah.

"Danau?" Beo Itachi dan wanita di depannya langsung mengangguk.  
"Iya, danau, diseberang sana ada sebuah bukit dan didepannya ada sebuah danau." Tunjuk wanita tersebut mengarahkan.  
"Begitu ya, Sasuke ay-.."  
"CACU..." Panggil suara cempreng dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"NARU.." Teriak Sasuke senang yang langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam ruamah tersebut.  
"Sasuke.." Panggil Itachi.

Sementara Sasuke adiknya tersebut sedang memeluk bocah yang ia panggil Naru tadi.

"Aku tidak mau Ikut!" Teriak Sasuke dari dalam.  
"Tap-.."  
"Biarkan saja, bukannya kamu mau menemui Kurama? nanti adikmu mengganggu." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut." Dan biarkan saja adikmu bermain sebentar dengan putraku, lagi pula dia aman disini." Tawarnya lagi.

Hening.  
Dan tak lama kemudian Itachi pun mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu, maaf merepotkan."

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa, itu tidak masalah." Ucap wanita tersebut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu Saya permisi." Pamit Itachi yang mulai berlalu dari kediaman Namikaze.

Angin malam berhenbus sangat pelan menyapa dedaunan yang membuatnya melambai kesegala arah.

Air mengalir dengan tenangnya, dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang begitu pelan.

Ditambah dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang dihasilkan dari sekian banyaknya Kunang-kunang. Memberi kesan damai ditempat tersebut.

"Ha~" Helaan napas mulai terdengar dari bibir seorang pemuda yang meemeluk lututnya dengan erat.

"Sedang kedinginan, Kyuu-chan?" Tanya suara baritone yang langsung membuat Kyuubi mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel Chan, Keriput?" Ucap Kyuubi emosi.

"Hn.." Sahut Itachi kemudian. Kyuubi mulai menengok kesebelah kiri ketika dilihatnya Itachi duduk disebelahnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan diantara meraka.

Sementara itu disebuah Cafe.

Terlihat 8 orang yang sedang berkumpul sambil menyesap Kopi dimeja masing-masing.

"Aku khawatir pada, Kyuubi." Ucap Saiken membuka pembicaraan.

"Dan aku khawatir dengan, Itachi." Ucap Konan kemudian.

"Ggrrrr.." Geram Pain kemudian.  
"Hehehe.. aku cuma bercanda." Ucap Konan menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Ini salahku." Ucap Deidara menyesal.  
"Tidak, bukannya rencananya aku yang punya." Bantah Sasori.

"Lalu kita harus apa?" Tanya Goku prustasi.  
"Ya kita diam saja, itu 'kan masalah mereka." Jawab Tsunade santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui mereka?" Usul Shukaku.

"Usul bagus, ayo kita ke rumah Itachi." Ucap Konan riang.  
"Gggrrr.." Pain mulai menggeram lagi.

"Oops.." Ucap Konan yang mulai tutup mulut.

"Kita kekediaman Uchiha dulu baru setelah itu kita kekediaman Namikaze." Usul Sasori.

"Ya.. baiklah, aku setuju." Ucap Shukaku santai dan teman-temannya yang lain ikut mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi.!" Tandas Sasori kemudian dan tak lama kemudian merekapun langsung pergi.

Skip Time.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shukaku.  
"Itachi katanya pergi bersama adiknya." Jawab Pain cuek.

"Apa mereka bilang teman kalian itu kemana?" Tanya Saiken.  
"Mereka tidak tahu." Jawab Sasori dingin.

"Kalau begitu selanjutnya kita ketempat, Kyuubi." Usul Goku.  
"Baiklah.. ayo teman-teman." Ajak Sasori kemudian.

Tap  
Tap  
Tap.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus mengikutiku, Keriput?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal.

"Sampai kapanpun.. selama yang kuikuti adalah kau, Kyuu-chan." Jawab Itachi santai.

"Tck." Kyuubi mulai berdecak kesal.

"Pergilah! dan segera urusi pacarmu yang pirang itu!" Perintah Kyuubi kemudian.

Sementara Itachi mulai memicingkan matanya.  
"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat pergi, Keri..hhmmphh.." Ucap Kyuubi terpotong ketika dirasakannya bibirnya telah dibungkam.

Hening.

Dengan perlahan Itachi mulai melepaskan pungutannya dari bibir Kyuubi.

Diam.

"Maaf.." Ucap Itachi pelan, namun Kyuubi masih terdiam di tempat tak menanggapi permintan maaf Itachi.

"Ha~" Itachi mulai menghela napas dan ia pun bersiap meninggalkan Kyuubi, namun tiba-tiba Kyuubi menahan tangan Itachi sangat erat.

Ia terdiam, namun ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan tersebut bergetar.

Bahkan Kyuubi malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik surai merahnya.  
"Jangan.." Gumam Kyuubi pelan.

Sementara Itachi hanya mengerutkan kening setelah mendengar gumaman Kyuubi.  
"Jangan..." Ucapnya lagi bergetar.

"Kyuu.." Panggil Itachi seraya menggerakkan tangannya menuju wajah Kyuubi, namun ia malah menghindar.

"Kyuu.. kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Itachi lagi, namun Kyuubi tetap tak menanggapinya.  
"Hiks.." Isak Kyuubi kemudian, yang langsung membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat ia pun langsung menyambar tubuh didepannya dengan erat.

"Aku mau mengakui sesuatu, Kyuu.. sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, bahkan sejak dari dulu." Aku Itachi pada Kyuubi.  
"Kau..Hiks.. Keriput.." Ucap Kyuubi masih sesenggukan.

"Aku dan Deidara tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih." Ucapnya seraya mempererat pelukan tersebut.  
"Tu-tunggu dulu, Keriput.. a-aku.. se-sak.." Ucap Kyuubi terpotong-potong.

"Oh.. maaf, Kyuu.." Ucap Itachi seraya melepaskan pelukannya.  
Hening.

"Aku.. mau pulang dulu, bisa-bisa wanita merah itu mengamukiku lagi, hehe.." Ucap Kyuubi canggung.

"Bye.. Keri-put.." Tambahnya lagi namun dengan cepat Itachi menarik Kyuubi lagi dan membawanya terjatuh direrumputan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Keriput! lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kyuubi berontak namun dengan kuat Itachi tetap memegangi tubuh tersebut dari atas.

"Tolong, Kyuu.. jangan pergi dulu!" Perintah Itachi mutlak.

"Kau gila!" Ucap Kyuubi kemudian.  
"Aku memang gila, dan aku gila karena kau, Kyuu!" Balas Itachi dingin.

Hening kembali.

"Sekarang menyingkir kau, keriput!" Perintah Kyuubi emosi namun Itachi tetap mempertahankan posisi 'mangsanya'.

"Hn.." Gumam Itachi singkat dan dengan kasar ia pun mulai melepaskan pakaian, Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kurang ajar sekali kau!" Ucap Kyuubi penuh emosi.

Dan tanpa waktu lama, Tubuh Bagian atas dan bawah Kyuubi sudah terekpos dengan jelas.

"MENYINGKIR, KAU!" Bentak Kyuubi kemudian yang langsung menghentikan aksi Itachi.

"Hiks.." Kyuubi kembali terisak. "Kau bilang kau menyukaiku? mencintaiku..KENAPA HARUS BEGINI?"

Tanya Kyuubi dengan bentakan yang langsung membuat Itachi terdiam ditempat.

Dengan kesal Itachi mulai menjambak rambutnya emosi.  
"Apa ini yang kau namakan cinta?" Tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Kau hanya ingin membalas kelakuanku padamu 'kan? dan setelah kau berhasil menjatuhkanku, KAU AKAN MEMBUANGKU DAN KAU AKAN KEMBALI PADA PRIA SIALAN ITU!"  
"KYUU.. AKU TIDAK AKAN BEGITU!" Potong Itachi balas membentak. "Harus bagaimana aku membuktikan kalau aku ini hanya mencintaimu, Kyuu.. bukan mencintai, Deidara?" Tanya Itachi emosi. "Percayalah padaku, Kyuu-chan.." Ucap Itachi seraya menggenggam erat tangan, Kyuubi.

"Dan.. maaf atas kelakuanku.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya, Kyuu.. kumohon.. aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! dan kumohon.. jangan pergi dariku, Kyuu.. aku.." Ucap Itachi terpotong ketika dirasakannya tubuh Kyuubi bergetar.

"Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi seraya mengintip wajah Kyuubi, dan..

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Tawa Kyuubi membahana dan langsung membuat Itachi memicingkan matanya bingung.

"Kyuu.." Panggil Itachi sekali lagi.  
"Kau... hahahaha.. seharusnya tadi aku merekam kata-katamu, Keriput, hahaha..Kau..hahaha..

lucu sekali, hahaha, ternyata kau memang basih bisa dikerjai, Keriput, hahaha." Ucap Kyuubi masih diiringi tawa.

"Hahaha.. ha ..ha..hhhmpp." Dengan cepat Kyuubi mulai menutup mulutnya setelah melihat aura hitam disekeliling Itachi.

"Ke-keriput?" Panggil Kyuubi ketakutan." Heii Keriput.. jangan marah.. aku 'kan hanya bercanda.. Keriput.." Panggil Kyuubi seraya mencolek-colek bahu Itachi.

"Heii.. keriput.. kumohon, jangan marah, aku hanya sedikit mengerjaimu.. hei.. Itachi.. kau boleh melakukan yang tadi kalau kau ma- hhmppp!" Ucap Kyuubi tak sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Pegang janjimu, Kyuu." Ucap Itachi dingin dan langsung dibalas Kyuubi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ti-tidak.. aku.. aku.. ha-harus pergi, ya.. hehe.. aku.." Ucap Kyuubi terbata dan tiba-tiba Itachi langsung menindih tubuh Kyuubi.

"Kyyyaaa.. tidak tidak tidak!" Ucap Kyuubi berulang-ulang ketika dirasakannya tangan Itachi mulai merayap membelai perutnya.

"Kau yang bilang, Kyuu-chan-sayang, haha." Ucap Itachi dengan seringai mesumnya dan langsung membuat Kyuubi bermuka horor.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Kyuubi sejejadinya.

"Arrrgghh.." Ringgis Kyuubi ketika rektumnya tersebut diterobos paksa oleh Itachi. Kyuubi terus mencabuti rerumputan digenggamannya ketika Itachi tak henti-hentinya memompa seluruh tubuhnya. Muka Kyuubi memerah dan rasanya panas, bahkan tetesan air mata yang dikeluarkannya tak berpengaruh pada sesoaok pemuda yang masih asik diatas tubuhnya.

"Ngghh.. Tac-hi.. ahhh.." Desah Kyuubi menggoda dan langsung memutus urat sarap diotak Itachi. Bakan ia juga tak peduli sedang me Rape temannya tersebut dimana.

"Kau milikku, Kuu.. selamanya.." Gumam Itachi melan sambil terus menggenjot rektum Kyuubi.

"Ohhh.. ahhh.." Dan tak lama berselang Kyuubi pun sudah bisa mengimbangi permainan, Itachi.

"Ahh.. aahhh.. Tachi.. nnngghh.." Desah Kyuubi ketika rasa sakit direktumnya mulai menghilang.

"Kau menyukainya, Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi menggoda dan langsung membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah kembali.

"Hu'um." Jawab Kyuubi seraya menggukan kepalanya malu.  
"Hn.. maaf soal ini.." Ucap Itachi kemuidan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyuubi seraya membelai bibi Itachi yang lerlihat memar. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Keriput."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kita impas bagaimana, Kyuu?" Tawar Itachi yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuubi.  
"Aahhh..." Desah Kyuubi ketika Itachi mulai mencabut Kejantanannya dari rektum Kyuubi.

Tes.  
Setetes cairan merah mulai menetes kebawah rerumputan dingin.

Tes tes tes.  
"Kyyyaaa... Honey, kenapa dirimu?" Tanya Saiken lebay.

"Bebeb Konan... hidungmu.." Ucap Pain sama-sama lebay.  
"Ssssssttttt!" Intrupeksi Goku yang masih asik mengintip.

Sementara Shukaku dan Sasori, mulut mereka menganga sangat lebar.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Deidara yang masih menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

"Kyyyaaa.. aku suka adegan ini." Ucap Tsunade sambil mengobrak-abrik tas nya mencari tysu.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat Grup ItaKyuu fans club." Ucap Konan tak sadar dengan hidung yang masih mengalirkan darah.

Sementara itu.  
"Perasanku tidak enak." Ucap Kyuubi sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak enak bagaimana, Kyuu? apa ada yang mengintip kita?" Tanya Itachi seraya clingukan.

"Bukan! dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Dari Kaasanmu, Kyuu.. dan soal rumahmu.. aku diberi tahu, Otoutoku!" Jawab Itachi masih bingung.

"KAU DATANG KESINI DENGAN ANAK PANTAT AYAM ITU?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan volume besar.

"Ja-jadi..?" Tanya Kyuubi tergagap.  
"Tidak Kyuu-chan.. Otoutoku tidak disini." Ucap Itachi menenangkan.  
"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuubi masih menghoror.  
"Di-rumahmu.." Jawab Itachi seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"APA?" Tanya Kyuubi membahana.

"Kaasanku malam ini akan pergi, jadi...Naruto.." Ucap Kyuubi dengan jeda dan sementara itu.

"Kyaaa... Cacu... janan kejal-kejal Naluuu.." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari-lari mengelilingi meja makan diikuti Sasuke yang sudah membuka seluruh bajunya dari belakang.

"Jangan lari Naru... aku tidak akan menyakitiku, kita akan main sama-sama." Ucap Sasuke dengan maksud lain.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Tolak Naruto.

* * *

Fin


End file.
